Moderators
Game Moderators are special players who enforce the rules in Growtopia. They can be identified in-game by the "@" symbol in front of their colored username, and if online can be easily found using the /mods command. Regular moderators have purple usernames and can automatically talk in light green, but game developers have orange colored usernames and also talk in light green. People who want to become new mods must be really helpful In the forums. They must not break rules. They help mods by /msging about Drop Games. If they help people in Growtopia and the forums then they have a chance of becoming the next moderator. Mods must also be active in the Forums. Occasionally, you may apply to be a mod on the Moderator Application . (NOTE: This page will be edited when new mod items and mods come out.) Special Abilities Instead of /pull, they possibly can do /summon. If a mod use this command on you, It says "You have been summoned by a mod!". They have the ability to go into a kind of "fly mode". This ability lets them go through walls to spectate possible scams. Moderators will never steal your items, that's why they choose them carefully! Moderators can Duct-Tape, Curse, Freeze, and Ban players from the game. Mods can choose to walk through walls and fly They can put any colour mod on (even see through skin) Mods can go invisible and turn their /mods status on and off (meaning they can choose whether to show up on /mods They can change their name to disguise. Their default chat colour is light green. `^ They can super broadcast for free (but only when they need to. They cannot free sb for no serious reason) They can see /msgs sent from anyone in the world They are awarded with fire and freeze wands if they do a good job They can freeze every player in a world with a command, frozen players have invisible skin and they cannot move for 20 seconds Mods can world ban every player in that world (possibly with a command) Mods can ban, curse and ductape using commands. (We ASSUME it is via commands however they could have interfaces... We will never know) Mods can moderate on any device. Including PC Mods cannot spawn items Mods cannot get any item for free. However, they are allowed to sell their wands but they must keep that to a minimal. Mods in theory control the prices of freeze and fire wands. Mods can summon players (teleport them from one world to their exact position in another world and can teleport to other players (often invisible) Mods can access ANY lock and they can edit in ANY world Mods can choose to walk through items and not pick them up even if they haven't got a full inventory, Mods can see where you are at all times. They are ALWAYS watching Mods can set any time for any punishment from 1 minute ductape to a 999 day ban, probably higher too! But of course, there is probably a set time for each crime! Developers @Seth @Hamumu *Special Item: Heroman Cape Active Moderators @Jenuine *Special Item: - @Solorien *Special Item: Solorien On Fire @Lokster *Special Item: Lokster Hair @Play *Special Item: Play Wings @Redbone *Special Item: Red Bone Mask @Aimster *Special Item: Nightmare @Atomicshadow *Special Item: Atomic Shadow Scythe @Chudy *Special Item: - @Greenswe *Special Item: Greenswe's Dragon @Zerkon *Special Item: Evil Space Helmet @Rush *Special Item: Rushboard Coldplay *Special Item: Frosty Hair @Akiko *Special Item: Kuma-boshi @snugglebear *Special Item: - Sometimes, a developer or moderators may take the name of a character, to use in special events, and/or storylines, or for fun. @Heroman @Heromansdad @Satan (Special appearances at "HELL") The Garbage Master (Garbage release) GrowTech Security (Part of G-Virus storyline) Z. Everett Koop (Part of G-Virus storyline) @Dr. Destructo (Event) Mysterious Cultist (Part of the Halloween event) @Seth specially likes to add adjectives before his name for fun, like for example: SleepySeth, CrazySeth, SuperSeth, RacingSeth, etc.Category:Scamming and Illegal activities